Possession, Obsession
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: He watched as his little snow angel fought Pitch Black, he wacthed as HIS little snowflake became a Guardain, he smiled "Soon, Jack Frost soon, You will be mine" with a puff of flames he was gone...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Soon

He watches as his precious Snow Angel, fought that hideous Pitch Black, his Beautiful Snowflake will have to wait, his master will rise soon and he has tasks to complete.

He smiled as his precious possession became a guardian.

He would collect him soon enough and he will stay his forevermore.

"Soon, Jack Frost, soon" he whispered "You will be mine"

He was gone in a puff of flames.

:) :) :)

He zoomed though the town if burgess where is precious snowflake was born, and created, he as always watched him, from his birth to his 'death' then to his rebirth.

His snowflake was one if kind, one to be cherished forever and ever.

He watched as Jack played with his first believer, Jamie.

He quickly left when his master called him, telling to do what he has waited to do for 320 years

"Collect him" the sunset whispered "It's time to take out Manny and for you to have your reward."

With a cackle of glee he flew off to get prepared, he was NOT going to lose his little snow angel.

Ever...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Om! Thanks for all the reviews! Here you go! Tell me if there any misspelled words or something, if it bother you!**

Chapter 2: Snowflake

Jack was at North's workshop, and laughed as one of the yetis accidentally painted painted Bunnymund's tail.

He was laughing so hard he fell off his perch of up top of the ceiling, he didn't worry though as the wind caught him and brought him to land in front of North.

North looked around trying to find what made him laugh and let out a big bellow of laughter when he saw Tooth trying to get rid of the paint in Bunny's tail, Sandy watched to laughing silently.

Sadly, like all good things, this came to an end when North said, with a grave face "There's a reason I called this meeting and it's very, very important!"

With a sigh everyone quickly walked in to the meeting room.

There everyone looked at the massive globe in shock, the globe showed it's usual lights, but one of the lights, was red, unlike the others which where gold.

"What does it mean" Tooth breathed

"It means there is a child being turned in to a sprit, much like Jack, only made from evil, I'm surprised that the light showed up now. Sense it seems that the sprit is about 320 years old."

"He's only 20 years older than Jack." Tooth pointed out.

Before anyone could respond Manny showed up

"What is it?" North asked

Manny said to them "Chaos...utter chaos! He's gone to far, stick to gather at all times!" Manny 'sounded' like he was in panic.

Before they could question he was gone and the sun shined though the room, a man appeared in the rays of the sun, everyone quickly got in to defensive position.

The man smiled and Jack noticed his teeth where pointed, like a sharks.

His eyes where blood red, and his hair was red and seemed to be one fire, looking very odd against his pale skin.

He looked at Jack and smiled a pointed smile and stepped forward, but North attacked him, and he easily flipped the big man over.

Tooth attacked but he grabbed her by her wings, like she was baby tooth and threw into the wall, knocking her out, Bunny threw his boomerang but the man caught it and threw it back 10 times as hard, he did all of this without taking his eyes off Jake, who was paralyzed by his red eyes.

The next thing he knew he was being picked up and threw though a fire portal...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Manny's Origin

North woke up to the moonlight appearing in the room.

"Manny!" North called waking everyone up.

"Manny who as that, why'd he take Jack, what aren't you telling us!" Tooth cried close to tears.

Manny talked to them and said "I will tell you a story, and it shall answer all of your questions, this is the story of my origins...

:) :) :)

Before time it self, there was a brother and a sister named Manny and Sandra.

Sandra was happy, and always willing to help, but she had a very, very dark side.

Manny one the other hand, was know for being calm and collected and never angered unless his sister was in danger.

Manny being older watched over his younger sister, but one day, they got in a terrible fight, destroying half of the plant with there powers.

Sandra cursed her brother and he is now known as the moon, but she was also cursed and she is now the sun.

I created Pitch thinking he could defeat her, but he joined her instead.

When he brought the world in to the Dark Ages, I created the first four Guardians, North who would give the world wonder, Bunnymund who would give hope, Tooth Fairy who give the world Strength and Sandman who would give them imagination.

The world was in peace for a very long time, and when Pitch rose again I created Jack Frost, who would he very powerful because he would not only bring fun, but he would bring hope, wonder, strength, imagination, and so much more.

Sandra got angry and created something that would revile my powers, but he could not destroy Jack, only change him, she created Change, who would bring chaos and panic to the world. With the help of Jack Frost, Sandra could not only rule the world, but keep it that way, forever.

That is why Change took Jack, and that is why it's so important to save him before it's to late, for all of us...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Faze 1

Jack Frost awoke to a pounding headache

Quickly he scanned the area and signed , yep it's a cage.

"My precoius Snowflake, your awake" a voice said from the end of the cage, the voice was filled with predatory glee that made Jack Frost shiver.

"Who's there?" he demanded turning around trying to find the source of the voice.

"My little Snowangel, needs to learn how to behave, how to learn who his master is." by the tone the person was frowning.

"Your master will teach you who is in charge, but remember I'm your master and so is Sandra, generous Sandra"

Jakc was officially creeped out. "Show your self!"

A boy maybe no older then 18 stepped in to the light, despite his looks Jack knew he was so much older then 18.

The way he was looking at Jack made Jack very nervous.

It was absolutely predatory.

His hair seemed alive and it looked exactly like a fire, orange and red mixing together. His skin seemed paler then Jack's, but his eyes was the creepiest eyes Jack hoped he'd ever see.

They where blood red and seemed to gaze in to his very being, eagerly drilling there way in to his soul.

He just stood there looking at Jack, and Jack couldn't help shift his feet nervous.

"What do you want" it was creeping Jack out, the way his eyes watched him, as if making sure he's really there.

"My name is Change, but you can call me Master"

"Never! Nobody's my Master!"

The red eyes, if possible, seemed to turn even more intimidating.

Change smiled and started to walk towards him, his eyes looked murderous but his smile was generally happy.

Jack stepped away in till he was backed up to the wall.

Change kept coming in to his personal space, but stopped a few feet from Jack.

Change looked at the sun though the window and Jack realized that wasn't there before.

"Oh Generous Sandra!" Change cried bowing down.

Jack resisted the urge to follow his example, this 'Sandra' was a big ball of fire, and as we know fire and ice don't go together, but one can't be without the other.

Fire and Ice need each other.

"Oh Sandra, what do you need!"

Change was quiet for a few minutes.

Then he smiled at Jack.

Jack felt a horrible shudder run though him as he stood and walked towards Jack.

Jack's eye sight started to get foggy, and he's positive he heard Sandra whisper "Teach him the ways of the sun." before there was a blinding flash of red and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Learning The Hard Way

The next time Jack woke up, he realized he was still in a cage, but this one had no windows, and the lights where on full blast.

Blinking a couple of times he got up off the floor and looked around looking for Change, that guy was really creepy.

Walking around, he reliazed there was nothing here, but there was a full length mirror in the wall, curiosity getting the better of him slowly walked towards the mirror.

He fell back in horror at what he saw.

He looked sonwhat the same but his eyes had red where white should be surrounding the icey blue, on his forehead he saw a mini sun engraved, it seemed to glow a bright orange looking strange against his pale skin.

He slowly reached up and touched his forehead and felt the pattern of the sun. It felt cold to the touch, but was not Jack's kind of cold, it was an evil kind of cold.

"My beautiful snow angel, do you like the changes? Don't worry though, it will go away, and you'll once again be that precious little snowflake that I love so much. You can look like this or the other way either way, your going to look adorable" Change said appearing in a puff of flames.

Jack growled in frustration, but stopped growling when he realized how...animal he sounded.

Change's creepy smile grew and Jack realized his staff was in Change's hands.

"Give it back!"

"Snowflake your in no position to make demands" though the words where said softly he could hear the low growl that Change made.

Change looked at Jack and said "Sandra told me to teach you the ways of the sun, so you have a choice. The easy way or the hard way."

Change though his staff and Jack caught it and held it closely.

Change frowned and looked like he wanted to be in Jack's arms in stead of his staff.

Jack held his staff and looked at Change in question.

Change smiled "You have a choice, you can fight me or you can willingly help me take out the guardians and Manny. Either way your going to join us."

Jack didn't even think he attacked Change, he's not destroying the guardians nor is he joining Change and Sandra.

Change took the ice that was thrown at him and melted it with a wave of his hand.

Jack Frost was not the kind to give up. So he attacked again and again. Change, smile still in place, was walking towards Jack melting any ice thrown his way.

This kept happening in till Change was standing right in front of him.

He grabbed Jack's staff and it disappeared.

He looked down, almost sad "I really hoped you'd do this my way, but my master says it must be done, either way"

He looked up a creepy smile on his face "Oh Well! Now we can have fun!"

With that he snapped his fingers and the sun on Jack's forehead lite up, making Jack scream in pain.

The last thing he saw was Change's wicked grin, before he was lost to oblivion.


End file.
